


From the Shadows

by Azulos20



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulos20/pseuds/Azulos20
Summary: Aeraric has been around for a long time, he has seen many things come to past on Azeroth. What was his role in all of it?
Relationships: Original Character/Multi, Sylvanas Windrunner/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	From the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I'm very aware that it's going to be terrible.   
> Please have mercy on my soul.  
> Feedback is heavily appreciated thanks.  
> This is just a tester so its only short, future chapters will be longer

The ruins of Alterac were quiet, long had it been since they had been a city full of life. Now sat in ruins it played host to the occasional adventurer looking for forgotten and lost riches. Stood on a hilltop close to the ruins, looking down to the crater that was once the magic city of Dalaran. Stood a lone figure waiting. He had watched her approach the edge of the mountain from where he had hidden when he had arrived. Long had this meeting been coming. 

For so long he had wanted this moment to happen and now that the time had come he found himself unsure of what the outcome of this might be. 

“You are late once again Aeraric” A ghostly metallic voice broke across the silence, a smirk on the figures' face showed that they were not truly angry.

“I am right on time I’ll have you know, you were just annoyingly early as usual” a deep voice fired back. “Clearly your famous hunting skills are getting rusty in your new condition” a moment of silence followed and then all of a sudden a knife was hurling towards Aeraric at lightning speed on a collision course with his forehead. Just before it made contact with him his hand snapped up and plucked the knife out of the air between two fingers.

He spun the knife in his fingers, taking note of the initials SW on the handle. He threw the blade back to her and it was her turn to catch the blade with quick reflexes.

A laugh sounded out from the figure “It would seem that your reactions are annoyingly still as sharp as always” It was his turn to smirk at this comment, he had missed these moments. The witty banter and gentle chiding that had been commonplace in their interactions. A feeling of guilt flooded his system, he could have prevented this. Had he done better he could have saved her and she wouldn’t have been subjected to so much pain.

“Sylvanas” Aeraric spoke in a quiet voice. She turned to look at him and for the first time in years their eyes met, what he saw staring back filled him with a mixture of emotions.

Blood-red were her eyes now surrounded by what appeared to be tears burned into her now darkened flesh. The natural beauty that she had proudly displayed in life was still present now with a deathly tinge. He found himself feeling the attraction that he had long had for her was still ever-present and he allowed the feeling to fully envelop him. Staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face Sylvanas turned fully and started to take a step towards him before hesitating for a moment and stopping.

It was Aeraric who took the next step and crossed the distance between them, his hand reached up and cupped her cheek. It was cold to his touch; the tell-tale warmth of life was devoid from her skin.

She pulled away, turning her back to him and walking back to the edge of the mountain. He followed her and stood there in silence not willing to break it and allowing her to be the one to do so. He knew she had experienced a lot since they had last seen each other; it had been a great many years and many world changing events had occurred.

“I have changed Aeraric, as you can obviously see I am not the same person that you remember, I am cursed to live this existence now” Sylvanas spoke with thinly veiled disgust in her voice. He took a moment before he replied, he knew what it was she was asking even if she had not spoken the words herself. He grabbed her by her hand and turned her to face him “Moon” Aeraric spoke and felt her tense. “Nothing, absolutely nothing will ever change my feelings for you”.

Aeraric knew that she was not expecting him to say what he did. He knew she had thought he would find her an abomination. “You will change your mind, I have no one anymore” after a quiet moment of contemplation he spoke the words she desperately wanted to hear “You will always have me”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there my love, I’m sorry that I couldn’t prevent this from happening to you” he spoke. “Had I worked harder and seen that these events were in motion I might have been able to stop it”   
She let out an almost unheard huff “There were many things that went wrong” She took a step back and looked him straight in the eyes “Too many things went wrong for one person to be able to prevent it all” a flash of anger crossed her face “We were betrayed from the inside, we stood no chance at all”.

Aeraric cupped her cheek again and slid his thumb across the burnt tears below her eye taking a moment to admire her beauty allowing all the old memories to run through his head “we will make them pay” he spoke “We will make them all pay”


End file.
